A popular sport or game is “Frisbee” in which a plastic disk, that is typically a few inches in diameter, is thrown or sailed between players by a flip of the wrist. The disc is meant to be thrown manually. This limits the length and accuracy of the throw.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game device or apparatus for use in the launching, propelling or throwing of a projectile such as a disc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel disc throwing game in which multiple players can partake in throwing and catching discs thrown between players.